Phasmantal Killer
by Monkey2033
Summary: James, Lily, Rose, Scorp, and Hugo, disappear and Albus must work with Luna to save them.
1. Chapter 1

Rose looked calmly out of the window. It was raining. She had been afraid of the ride ever since her father, Ron, had told her of his encounter with dementors on the train. But her friend Scorpius was sitting was in the compartments too, and she would not let herself show her fear. Just as she thought that the outside world flashed and boomed with thunder and lightning. and she jumped about three feet in the air. Damn, she thought as Scorpius laughed uproariusly,

"Shut up," she said.

"Sorry," said Scorpius "The look on your face was hilarious. It was fear, anger, and surprise at the same time"

"Hrmph," she answered as she fell into a moody silence which was broken abrubtly by Albus walked into the compartment, his hair bright green.

"Hiya Rose, hiya Scorp," Albus said.

"Hello Al. Don't call me 'Scorp' or I'll jinx you." Scorpius said. Then as and afterthought, "What's with your hair?"

"Nott and Goyle. One of the little twits, called Hagrid a 'fat overgrown giant spawn', so naturally, I had to curse him. One's rolling around with his feet tied to his hands, and the other's trying to keep pus oozing out of his ears. But one of them managed to do this." he said, gesturing at his hair.

"Oh Al!" Rose said trying not to laugh. "Have you tried to put it back? Here let me try." She pulled out her wand and pointed it at Albus. He looked nervously at Scorpius who winked at him.

Rose muttered a command and to her wand, and Albus' hair turned pink. As he looked at it, it slowly turned to blue, then a bright orange.  
"Rose what did you do to it? AUGH! Now its purple!" Albus screamed.

"Stop moving, I'm trying to fix it! You have to be calm or the spell doesn't work!" Rose yelled back at him.

"If you touch me again I'll jinx you!" Albus shouted.

"Rose, come off it. He's anything but calm now. There has been a lot of threatening in this compartment today," Scorpius said.

"Sorry, just trying to fix it," Rose said apologetically. "You can go to Madame Poppy, she'll have you fixed up in no time."

Rose sat back down in her seat muttering darkly about Albus. Albus glared at her and sat down next to Scorpius. "Where's James?" he asked.

"He never came in here. I thought he was with you," answered Scorpius.

"He told me he was going to check on you two," said Albus.

"That's James for you." Rose said grumpily. "It's odd thought, that he gave up a chance to tease me and Scorp."

"Scorpius Please!" said Scorpius.

"Maybe he's in the prefect's compartment. What do you think, Scorp?" said Albus, grinning.

"He's not in there, he'll be down with Hugo and Lily. And the next one who calls me 'Scorp' is getting a bat bogey hex. I'll go ask Hugo and Lily." He said with a murderous stare at Albus.

Albus and Rose sat in the compartment while Scorpius left to look for Lily and Hugo. He returned almost as soon as he had left, with Lily and Hugo behind him, looking ashen faced.

"Who died?" asked Albus.

"Maybe James," answered Hugo.

"Oh Hugo, don't say that!" said Lily "He was entering our compartment when there was a flash of lightning and he dissapeared. We were trying to see if it was one of his pranks with that invisibility cloak, when we decided to tell you. We just met Scorp in the hallway"

"Don't. Call. Me. Scorp. Thank you. Are you sure that he isn't hiding, because that would be the sort of thing he would do, hide in until we are all really worried, then pop up and laugh at us." Said Scorpius, giving Lily the evil eye.

"I vote we go look in our compartment for him." Said Hugo

There was a chorus of agreement, and everybody picked up their wands, and headed out into the hallway. Albus glanced at his reflection in the window.

"My god, now its green again," He said, looking at his hair.

Suddenly lightning flashed again and the group outside the door vanished, leaving Albus alone in the compartment.


	2. Chapter 2

_James walked calmly down the passage of the Hogwarts Express. He had decided on checking on Lily and Hugo before looking around at Rose and Scorpius. He looked in their compartment. The looked up in surprise from their game of exploding snap and froze, Their faces illuminated by the light of the frozen lightning. He stood looking at them, not understanding what had happened, then he looked around. He was no longer in the corridor of the Hogwarts Express. It was like looking through a window into Lily and Hugo's compartment. Surrounding this one small window to the real world, The rest was a huge grey mist. He looked back at Lily and Hugo. They remained frozen. He looked again at his surroundings. The mist was forming into hands with clawed fingers. He brushed them away but the reformed quickly. Finally, there were too many, of them and he was pulled into the mist, away from Lily and Hugo._


	3. Chapter 3

Albus finished trying to arrange his hair. It was a nasty shade of yellow. He stepped out into the hallway. "Sorry, I was fixing my hair. Guys? Hello?" The corridor was empty.

"Oh, hello Albus, who are you looking for?" said a dreamy voice from behind him. It was Fulsi, Luna's daughter. She was wearing what Albus realized as spectrespecs.

"Hiya Fulsi. Have you seen rose and the others? Oh I hope they didn't disappear too," Albus said worriedly.

"Did they vanish in the flash of lightning?" said Fulsi, suddenly interested.

"Yeah, I think. I'm not certain though, wasn't really paying attention." Albus said.

"That sounds like a Phasmantal Killer. Mummy told me about them. They take energy from lightning and use it to transport people to the land of the dead. That's where all the people who die go. That's a shame Albus. There's no way to get them back. You can ask mummy though. She's here as substitute divination teacher. "

Albus thought about this all skeptically. Fulsi and her mother were also interested in crazy things like gurdyroots and Crumple-Horned-Snorckacks. He would continued to look for James and the others, they couldn't all be hiding under an invisibility cloak.

"Mmm. Bye Fulsi," he said heading off to look for his best friend Tommy Creevy.

"Goodbye Albus. Nice hair, looks like a problem with a sporglump."

Half an hour later he had searched the entire train with the help of Tommy. There was no sign of Rose or the others.

"Oh cheer up Al! They'll turn up. Everybody knows Fulsi is as crazy as her mother old Loony Lovegood."

"You're right Tommy,"

_I'm still talking to her tonight though._ he thought to himself


	4. Chapter 4

_Rose stared at the groping hands of mist that were wrapping themselves around hers Lily's, Hugo's, and Scorpius's bodies. She looked one last time at Al's frozen figure looking in the window, and was sucked into the tunnel of gray mist. Rose picked herself out of the mist and shook the last clinging hands off her robes. Nearby, Scorpius, Lily, and Hugo were doing the same._

"What the bloody hell just happened,"_ said Scorpius._

"Where the bloody hell, are we?"_ said Hugo._

"I have no f-ing idea,"_ answered Scorpius._

"Guys, stop it,"_ said Rose as Hugo began to speak, and they both laughed._

"What ever happened, I think it has something to do with lightning,"_ Rose said. Just then a familiar voice said from behind them,_

"Rose why are you here too?"_ It was James. He waded through the mist towards them._

"Oi, what am I, chopped liver?"_ said Hugo_

"What is this place?"_ Lily asked him._

"I have no idea,"_ he said ignoring Hugo's comment. _"How did you get hear so fast I was just looking in you're compartment."

"What do you mean? You disappeared a quarter hour ago."_ Hugo said his face changing to confusion._

"That's odd, I just got here-"

"NO! Harry, he got you too! And you too Ginny and Ron! At least you took Malfoy with you,"_ yelled a voice from behind them. It was Albus' friend, Tommy Creevy._

"Who is that?"_ He said looking at Lily._

"What do you mean Tommy? That's Lily, and I'm rose not Ginny. This is Hugo, James and Scorpius."_ Rose said._

"My names not Tommy. I'm Colin Creevy,"_ said Tommy._

"But you're dead!"_ Rose yelled._

"Yeah, so are you,"_ he said with a confused look on his face._

"Then where the bloody hell are we?"_ interjected Hugo._

"The land of the dead of course."

"There's been some mistake. We're not dead, at least, not yet. I'm Rose Weasly,

that's Hugo, my brother, James and Lily Potter, and Scorpius Malfoy."

"And they didn't kill me,"_ said Scorpius with a nasty look at Colin._

"You can't be Lily and James, they've been dead for 17 years!"

"They're not the originals. They are Harry and Ginny's kids. We were all sucked off the Hogwarts Express,"_ said Scorpius exasperatedly. _

"Prove it,"_ said Colin._

_Rose strode forward and plucked from around her neck a locked. Inside was a picture of her, Hugo, and her parents. Colin/Tommy gasped._

"By the date on that picture, I've been dead 24 years!"

"Yeah that's about right."_ Hugo said_

"It only seemed like an hour to me,"_ he said reeling. Then, on a lighter note, _"what's it like in the future?"

"_Voldemort's dead," Lily said._

"Yes! I knew it! Well, welcome, Rose James, Lily, Hugo, and Malfoy, to the land of the dead."


	5. Chapter 5

"That's a Phasmantal Killer alright. Oh you poor, poor, thing. Nice hair, by the way. Looks like a problem with a sporglump. Rose, Lily, James, Hugo, and Malfoy are in the land of the dead. Daddy's ghost said it's nice there. No nargles or wrackspurts."

Albus was sitting in Luna's room in Hogwarts. He was regretting his visit more and more as Luna talked. "They're really rare, so you might not have heard them."

_No kidding, _thought Albus.

"Nothing can bring them back, short of the Deathly Hallows, if such objects exist." Luna said.

Albus said nothing, but raised his eyebrows. His father had confided in him and only him about the Deathly Hallows. He had showed all of them the cloak, which was now in James possession, talked about the wand which he had won from Voldemort, but only he, Albus has been told what they really were, and their power when united, and o the last of them, the resurrection stone, which had been dropped in the forest the night that Voldemort had died.

He knew where vaugely where the stone wasand he knew exactly where the wand and cloak were. He would just get the cloak off the train-

"Damn, the train!"

"What dear?" Luna said startled out of her dreamy stare.

"Oh, er, nothing. Gotta go." Albus hurriedly left the tower room. He raced down past the last stragglers coming up from the feast. and pelted out the still open door. "Accio Cloak!" yelled Albus. A few minutes later, a large black shape came flapping around the castle. "One down, two to go," he said to himself. He threw the cloak over himself and hurried up to the Owlrey.

He looked for the white body of Hedwig, named after his father's owl. He found her and wrote a hurried note to his father.

_Dad,_

_James, Lily, Scorp, Rose, and Hugo were captured by a "Phasmantal killer." Luna's an expert on them. She say's I need to unite the deathly hallows to bring them back. I have James's cloak, but I need the wand and the stone. _

_Love_

_Albus._

As an afterthought, he added,

_What is a good spell for spiders?_

The spiders of the forbidden forest no longer took orders from anyone. It was said that they'd been driven insane by the death eaters. There was dark magic in that glade, and he would need help. He would ask Luna, as it seemed she was the only one who believed him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Here Al. Have some toast," said Tommy worriedly. His friend was looking intently at the hole in the ceiling where the owls entered with the post. He hadn't eaten anything.

"Nah, I'm not hungry. You eat it, you must be hungry after those quidditch tryouts," Albus said. Tommy had tried out for the Ravenclaw quidditch team, and had been appointed one of the beaters.

"What are you getting in the mail? Oh here it comes!" Tommy asked as a flurry of wings entered the great hall.

"Nothing. How did you know I was waiting for the post?" Albus asked as Hedwig dropped a long thin package into his lap. He unwrapped a letter from around it and read it.

"Wos it say?" asked Tommy. "Is that a wand?" he added as Albus picked up the long thin parcel and purple sparks shot out the tip.

"Nothing. Its really important. But I can't let anyone read it. Conflagre!" He pointed his wand at the letter and it flared up, and turned to ash.

"Can I help you with it? You don't have to tell me what you're doing," he said.

Albus thought. "It's going to be really dangerous. Okay, I suppose, if you promise not to tell anyone. Here practice this spell. Arachnivad!" There was a flash of blue light.

"That's a spell for killing spiders! I already know it. Mum hates them, so I'm supposed to kill them. I'll promise though."

"You promised, so I'm going into the forest tonight. I've got to get to the middle of the glade where the spiders live to look for something."

"Are you mental? That's suicide!" Tommy almost fell off his chair. People looked at him strangely. He got up and said more quietly "What are you looking for? You can trust me."

"No! I'm sorry but I can't tell you." Albus said in a whisper.

"I'll meet you in the common room at midnight. Okay?" asked Tommy.

"Sure, I need to get a few other people. Luna and Fulsi. They're in on this," he told Tommy.

"Those two head cases? What for?" he said, surprised.

"Oi, they're family friends. They're not as crazy as you think," He said defensively.

"Fine. At least eat something now." Tommy said. Albus began shoveling toast and bacon onto his plate and eating it at lightning speed. "Careful Al, you're gonna choke!"

"Sorry, when I'm anxious I get really hungry. Dad says he's coming to help us. He's also bringing all of my various uncles. I just hope we don't need them," Albus said.


End file.
